1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors. More specifically, the invention provides a connector configured to provide an electrical connection between a bus system and electrical equipment drawing power from the bus system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Single phase and three phase electrical bus systems are commonly used to carry current between the source and its load, with various components of electrical equipment located along the current path for controlling the flow of current. Connecting the bus bars to various electrical equipment presently requires offsetting and bending of the bus bars, which must be done in a different manner for each piece of equipment.
One example of a presently available apparatus for securing bus bars to switches is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,530,205, issued to D. A. Parks et al. The apparatus includes a mounting block defining a plurality of bus bar receiving apertures. Each aperture includes a cylindrical section and a cross shaped section, dimensioned and configured to support a rectangular bus bar oriented with its width either substantially horizontal or substantially vertical. The end of each bus bar includes a cylindrical locking device, having a snap ring within a circumferential groove. The center of the locking device includes a longitudinal threaded bore, for receiving a tapered actuating member. A pair of actuating pins extend radially outward within the locking device, between the actuator and the snap ring. Once the bus bar is inserted within the mounting block, turning the actuator causes the tapered portion of the actuator to cam the actuator pins outward, expanding the snap ring against the surface of the cylindrical portion of the hole within the mounting block, thereby securing the bus bar in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,018,455, issued to W. E. Wilkie, II et al. on Jan. 25, 2000, describes a heat sink for electrical conductors.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,040,976, issued to R. W. Bruner et al. on Mar. 21, 2000, describes a switchgear conductor and a mounting arrangement for the conductor. The conductor includes a pair of U-shaped channels, with the open side of the U-shaped channels facing each other, thereby concentrating conductive material at the periphery of the conductor, and permitting circulation of air for cooling. A pair of flat stab conductors is secured to each pair of U-shaped conductors, extending to a point where they join together so that they may engage a quick disconnect.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an electrical connection between a bus system and its associated electronic equipment, capable of being used to electrically connect a wide variety of bus systems to a wide variety of electrical equipment. Further, it is desirable to reduce the number of connectors that must be purchased and stored in order to connect a wide variety of buses to a wide variety of electrical equipment.
The present invention provides a connector for connecting a wide variety of bus bars to a wide variety of electrical equipment.
The connector is an elongated member, made from an electrically conductive material such as copper. The connector includes means for connecting to electrical equipment, means for connecting to bus bars of different thicknesses, and may also include means for providing cooling. One preferred method of manufacture is extrusion.
A preferred means for connecting to the terminals of various electrical equipment is a pair of flanges, defining a channel therebetween for receiving a mating terminal of the electrical equipment. These first flanges may also define a plurality of holes, thereby permitting a bolt to pass through these holes, and corresponding holes within the mating terminal of the electrical equipment, for securing the terminal to its mating contact.
A preferred means for connecting to bus bars of various thicknesses includes a plurality of lengthwise flanges, for example, three flanges, defining bus bar receiving channels therebetween. In some preferred embodiments, these flanges may be substantially perpendicular to the first flanges. The second flanges preferably define channels having a greater width near their open edge, and a reduced width near their closed edge. A wide bus bar may thereby be inserted into the wider portion of the channel, and a narrow bus bar may be inserted farther into the channel, so that it enters the narrow portion, with the spacer used within the channel""s wider portion. The second flanges may also define a plurality of bolt-receiving holes for securing the connector to the bus bars.
A preferred means for cooling the connector include a plurality of lengthwise flanges, dimensioned and configured to increase the surface area of the connector, thereby permitting more rapid heat transfer between the connector and the surrounding air.